A New Start For Robin Wayne
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Robin leaves his father's, Bruce Wayne's, home to search for his Destined-Lover. What he finds instead is the Teen Titans. Was there a reason for that meeting?.. Was it Fate?.. I think so. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.
1. Prologue I'm Lonely, Bat

**Prologue I'm Lonely, Bat**

"You don't have to do this, Robbie," Bruce Wayne said as he watched his adopted son pack his bags and strap them to his motorcycle tightly, one more useless attempt to dissuade the boy from leaving the only home that he had ever known.

"I think I do," Robin said again for the hundredth time as he turned to look at him.

"I know that you really wanted me to become your official sidekick, but I just can't. You would only lose your place in the League if they found out about me. I won't put you through that. You're the best father that any kid could ever ask for, and you always will be. I won't repay you by shattering your dreams. I love you too much."

"It's more then that, Robin. I can see it in your eyes. They've always been so expressive of what you're feeling. Tell me. Please."

Robin sighed, turning back to fiddle around with his bike needlessly so that he wouldn't have to look at him.

"I can't find what I need in Gotham, father. It's too.. stiff. Cold toward those like me. I'm lonely, Bat. I need to find my Life-Partner. Someone to love me. I'm so tired of sleeping alone, with no one to hold me. I need love.."

Batman watched his son throw his left, long leg over his motorcycle, turn it on and roar away into the night.


	2. Chapter 1 Revalations

**Thank You for your review! :**

**Kichy-chan - He will, and yes, I do intend for them to stay in contact. :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 1 Revelations **

Beastboy watched from the shadows in awe as Robin went through his workout routine quickly, panting heavily as he ran, jumped, and kicked at the large red and black punching bag before standing with his hands on his knees, bent over as he gasped and shuddered with tension, sweat dripping from his forehead and long black hair steadily.

Then Beastboy jumped when Robin suddenly let out an anguished-cry, kicking out at the bag violently one more time before dropping to his knees beside it as he sobbed harshly, speechless at the older man's uncharacteristic show of emotion.

"_Fuck_!" Robin yelled, curling in on himself as he wept, shaking as he wrapped his arms around his knees where he sat on the floor alone.

_So alone_.

Then he jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, his head turning to face whoever it was, gasping softly when he stared into Beastboy's face in shock before concealing his emotions quickly as he always did in the presence of others.

Even his team.

His white and black mask concealed his eyes, as always, so he had no way of knowing what he was thinking as he looked at him silently for a long moment before he spoke.

"What's wrong, Robin?"

"I don't know what you mean," he lied, denying him an honest answer.

"I'm not blind, Robin. I can sense your pain.. Please, let me help you. Let me in.."

Robin shuddered, pushing him away with a small sound of pain as he stood up abruptly, Beastboy standing as well, still watching him, relieved when the dark-haired man finally started to speak, though he could tell it was with reluctance and difficulty that he let it out.

"I… I'm lonely.. I came here to.. to try to find someone to spend my life with. Which I guess I did, because I found the Team, but.. That's not what I was looking for. I want.. I need _more_ then a friend. I left my father's house to come here, and it's all been for nothing, because I'm still _alone_. I'm tired of being _alone_.. I can't take it anymore.."

"Oh. Okay," Beastboy said, looking embarrassed now as he lifted one green hand to scratch the back of his own head briefly.

"I'm sure that Starfire would be more then happy to-"

Robin scoffed softly.

"_What_?" Beastboy growled in response to the sound, annoyed since he was only trying to help him, watching him as the silence stretched almost to the breaking point before he answered with obvious reluctance softly.

"She's great, but… she's the wrong gender."

"Huh?" he asked him, clearly baffled.

"I like _men_, Beastboy."

"You mean you're-"

"Gayer then yellow buttons, yes."

"What's gay about yellow buttons?"

"They're the color of sunshine and flowers. How can you get any gayer?"

"Kittens wearing mittens?" Beastboy joked, trying to lighten the intensity of the mood that surrounded their conversation.

"Beastboy… Please don't joke. Not about this."

The green-skinned man was suddenly very serious. More serious then Robin had ever seen him before.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I.. I didn't mean to minimize your pain at all, but.. Humor is how I mask my own.."

"What hurts you?" Robin whispered in inquiry. "You're so strong.. I can't fathom anything getting to you at all.."

Beastboy smiled at him, revealing a single fang on one side, but his eyes were so _wounded_ as they stared at each other.

"Why do you think I left my old team? I can still hear him. Inside my head. "Don't worry your furry little head, boy, we'll sweat these urges out of you. Like a disease. A horrible disease. Soon you won't even remember wanting to be with males. Now, give me fifty more push-ups." He _hated _what I am. Near the end.. He couldn't even stand to be near me. The others weren't much better. So I finally left."

Robin stared at him in shock, speechless for a moment.

"_Are you serious_? He actually said that?"

Beastboy nodded solemnly. "Yes."

"Wow.. I'm sorry.. I thought that I had it rough.. But at least I had my father. He's always supported my feelings and needs. I've never had a boyfriend to really test that, but I know that he would've handled it okay. He's always been amazing, the best father that anyone could ever ask for, ever since he adopted me. I know that I hurt him when I left, but I couldn't.. There's always been…something missing, you know?"

"Yeah.." Beastboy said softly. "I know…"

While they had been speaking they had unconsciously started to move closer together, closing the distance in the work-out room slowly, staring into each other's eyes.

Beastboy never broke their visual connection as he stopped right in front of Robin, reaching out to curl his green hands over the other male's slim hip-bones lightly.

He was surprised, and curious, when Robin shivered at his touch, making a soft sound deep in his chest, visibly trembling in a way that made Beastboy assume that, beneath his mask, his eyes were closing, wishing that he could see them open, see their unknown, beautiful color.

"You're so beautiful.." Beastboy whispered in Robin's left ear before pressing a kiss just below it gently. "I've thought that ever since we met, but now-" He placed one green hand palm-down over his chest gently. "-Now, this is what draws me to you.."

"My rippling pectorals?.."

"Now who's joking?" Beastboy asked him with a brief grin before shaking his head in denial.

"No, Robin. Your kindness.. Your _heart_ is the reason that I love you."

Robin gasped softly, his mouth hanging open with the shockwave that his words caused within his slender body.

"You.. _love me_?.."

"Yes. I love you."

Beastboy was surprised when Robin grabbed him suddenly by the back of his suit, yanking him closer, a quiet whimper-growl sound escaping the black-haired man's chest as he shuddered and clung to him, his arms wrapping around Beastboy's neck as he buried his face in between his own left arm and that neck, trembling against him without speaking.

Beastboy felt a warm-wetness on his skin there, and the other male's shoulders were heaving up and down soundlessly.

"Robin?.." he said softly in inquiry, not wanting to say anything to make him pull away and bolt in reaction. "Are you.. crying?.."

"No. Yes. Fuck.. I don't know. I'm sorry. I just.. To hear someone say that to me.. I've been waiting for so long. _So fucking long_.."

Beastboy blinked, bewildered by his strong emotion in response to his words, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him tight against his body, rubbing his lower-back to soothe him.

"Hey, hey.. Robin.. It's alright, baby-"

Robin's head jerked upward instantly at the endearment, and the skin below his mask was wet with his tears.

It was all that Beastboy had time to really register, because then their lips were smashed together, and _Robin _was_ kissing_ him.

It wasn't like he had fantasized about it being, but in some ways it was better because he was _comforting_ Robin. _Holding_ him, _touching _him, _kissing _him... And it was _glorious, warm_ and _gentle_, though wet from his Leader's tears as _Robin_ clung to _him_, sobbing as his pent up emotion and loneliness fell away with his teardrops, trembling as their lips met and separated, then met again repeatedly.

Robin groaned roughly against Beastboy's mouth, his breathing ragged and uneven as he attempted to get himself under control, but it was useless.

His tears had mostly dried up, but his breathing hitched again anyway in his chest when Beastboy's hands suddenly buried themselves in his dark hair with a tenderness that made him whimper and squirm in his arms in response.

"Beastboy?.." he whispered uncertainly.

"Yes, sweet Robin?" he asked him, raking his long fingers through the thick hair on the right side of his head to brush it back from Robin's face gently when he finally raised his head up to look at him.

"Can.. May I.. I mean, we don't have to.. But.. Can I stay with you tonight?.. Please?.."

"Are you asking me if you can sleep with me in my bunk bed?" he asked in surprise, slipping his other hand into the hair on the other side of his head when he tried to duck his head again in embarrassment.

"Yes.. I know that it'll be kinda cramped, but.. I don't feel comfortable with sharing my bed with you yet.. If you don't either, then it's okay.. I just.. I don't want to sleep alone anymore.. Not if I don't have to.."

"Robin."

"Yes?"

"Relax, please. It's okay. I don't mind."

"Really?.."

"Really. Come on."

Beastboy put his arm around Robin's shoulders, smiling at him, one fang showing as he led him out of the workout room to guide him to his room gently.


	3. Chapter 2 The Truth Comes Out

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Kichy-chan - Yes, it _will_ be that way, at least most of the time. :)**

**HeidiFox, InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever, IHeartFanFiction91, anonymous, The Great Imaginer Zuzume**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**This chapter is Fondly Dedicated to : **The Great Imaginer Zuzume**, for her lovely review that made me very happy to read! : See below. :)  
><strong>

**(Wow Silverears. Only /you/ can write fluffy sex and make it sound good. (Not**  
><strong>that there's any sex in this chapter.)<strong>

**Anyway, just wanted to tell you your stories are awesome. And to think I**  
><strong>found you by way of looking for yaoi in the 'Pucca' section...)<strong>

***THANK YOU ****Zuzume! :)*******

**Chapter 2 The Truth Comes Out**

Robin blinked as he looked around Beastboy's room, surprised at how much it had changed since the last time that he had been in it.

There was nothing on the floor but his furniture and a couple rugs, and both bunks of his bed were neatly made with several pillows.

"Wow.. This place sure looks different from the last time I was in here."

"I should hope so," Beastboy said seriously, releasing his hold on Robin's shoulders with obvious reluctance. "I may still joke around sometimes, and probably always will, but I'm not a child any longer. I've grown up. My room is the one place where I can just relax and be myself without comment from the others. I don't mind you being here with me; I just want you to know how much it means to me that you want to be. I've loved you for a long time now, Robin, so I don't want this to be a one-night thing. I don't think, from your reaction, that you do either, but I don't want there to be any misunderstandings between us about this."

While he had been speaking he had taken Robin by the hand, walking with him over to his long brown dresser at the back of the room.

The plain steel-gray wall above it was bare.

Beastboy opened the top far-left drawer, reaching into the very back of it to push a flat, small red button.

There was a click, then a brief hissing-sound, and the entire top-half of the wall flipped over, revealing numerous Birchwood frames holding pictures.

Some of them were of the rest of the team, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven, and a few of them were of Robin and the others, or Robin and Beastboy, but most of them were just of Robin by himself in various natural poses doing things around and outside the tower.

"Did you take all these?" Robin asked him quietly, slipping his left arm around Beastboy's waist as his eyes traveled over the pictures slowly.

"All the ones that I'm not in, yes," he answered with a smile in his direction. "I actually dreamt about being a photographer once. But that was a long time ago."

"What do you dream about now?" Robin asked curiously.

'Being yours," he said simply, looking into Robin's face with complete honesty. "Being the one that you love. The one that you come home to every night. I guess we all live in the same place, though, so it's more like we'd eventually choose one of our rooms to be in together and leave the other empty, or use it for storage-"

Beastboy's words were abruptly cut off when Robin pulled him closer by the shoulders and slammed his lips down onto his roughly, a soft moan of longing escaping him when Beastboy's hands curled around his hipbones while he slanted his mouth over his and returned the kiss enthusiastically for a moment before pulling back with obvious reluctance.

"Um.." Robin said, one hand rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously as he blushed with embarrassment at his own actions. "Look, I want you to know that..this isn't me. It might be assumed from my fighting styles that I would be the aggressor in our relationship, but it's not true. I'm normally very docile in sensual situations. Or, I would be, if I had ever trusted anyone enough to let them that close to me. But, I guess what I'm saying is, the _only_ reason that I keep jumping you is because I'm so off-balance emotionally right now. I _do_ want you, but normally I would wait for _you_ to make the first move at least."

"Really? I've never thought of you that way. You're just so.. Intense. I figured that you'd be the same way in bed."

"I never said that I wasn't intense, just docile, but perhaps that was the wrong word. I would most likely give back everything you gave me as good as I got, but more from a position of loving-submission. I save people everyday.. And I never complain, because I love to help others. I always have. I just want someone to save me now.. To take care of me.."

Beastboy smiled, his eyes gentle as he reached up to bury his hands in Robin's soft black hair, pulling him down for a kiss.

"I love you, Robin.." he whispered just before their lips touched. "And I promise to continue loving you, always. To save you, and take care of you, every day that we are blessed to have with each other, and I hope that they never end.."

Robin shuddered and moaned at the kiss, and his declaration, trembling as Beastboy's arms held him close to his slightly shorter body tenderly, continuing to kiss until neither of them was breathing steadily.

"I think.. that we should go to bed now.." Robin panted as he stared into Beastboy's eyes dazedly. "I mean to sleep. Rest. You never know what could happen tomorrow.."

"R-Right.." the other man panted back. "Of course. Come on, baby.."

The two shed their shoes, leaving their socks on for warmth, quickly changing into two-piece flannel pajamas, (red and purple) without looking at each other, each facing a different wall as they did so.

Then Beastboy took Robin's hand in his, briefly switching his form to that of a small monkey so that he wouldn't have to lose physical contact with him as Robin climbed the ladder up to the top-bunk of his bed, hopping off his shoulder when he got to the top.

He switched back to himself, pulling back the covers and crawling in, holding out his hand to Robin with a tender smile.

Robin took it, blushing slightly, laying down beside him where he was stretched out on his back, laying on his side next to Beastboy with his dark haired head on his warm shoulder and one hand resting on his upper chest as he snuggled in close to him beneath the covers happily.

"Goodnight, Beastboy.."

"Goodnight, Robin Sweetie.."

* * *

><p>"So, I was wondering.." Beastboy began the next morning while the two of them dressed again with their backs to each other before turning to face each other again.<p>

"What about?" Robin asked curiously.

"The others. Are we going to tell them about us, or keep it a secret?"

"Oh. Um.. Well, I don't think it's a good idea to keep it from the Team, but I'm also worried about how they'll react to it. I'd really prefer to just let you choose. No matter what their response, I will _never_ deny you, and I _won't_ give you up. I _need_ you."

"And, for now, that's enough. I can wait as long as I have to for you to love me in return."

* * *

><p>Robin was turning the apple-blueberries pancakes in the sizzling skillet that he was making for breakfast.<p>

Cyborg was lounging on the half-circle couch, Raven hovering with her legs crossed and eyes closed over by the large window that looked out of Titan's Tower, and Starfire was leaning against the counter beside the fridge sipping at a cup of mustard.

Robin shut the burner off, carrying the skillet over to the table and scooping the pancakes onto four plates, knowing that the fifth member of their team would most likely not want any of them, preferring tofu eggs and bacon.

Beastboy entered the room just as he sat down and picked up his fork, walking over to the table to stand by his chair, leaning down to kiss him unexpectedly, fastening his lips to his and sliding his tongue into his leader's mouth to taste him eagerly.

Robin _melted_, dropping the metal-fork onto his plate with a loud clatter, making the others in the room look over at them instantly, burying his hands in Beastboy's hair as he tilted his head to the side and opened wider for his boyfriend's pleasure, a soft-moan escaping his throat as he arched his back unconsciously, his eyes closing behind his mask as he pulled him closer by his head gently.

"I- What-" Cyborg stammered in shock, standing up and walking over to the side of the table opposite from them. "Are- Why are you two _kissing_?"

Robin and Beastboy ended the kiss, pulling apart slowly and with obvious reluctance, but Beastboy moved behind Robin's chair, draping himself over their leader's shoulders, kissing his cheek on that side briefly as he linked their fingers together affectionately where their arms hung beside the edge of the chair before they both focused on the other three Titan's stunned faces.

"Because Beastboy and I are together," Robin said firmly, swallowing nervously as they stared at the two of them with wide eyes, calming slightly when he felt Beastboy squeeze his hand with his gently in reassurance and support.

"We're boyfriend's now. He loves me."

"And do you love him?" Raven asked in the raspy, rolling growl that was her usual voice, her pale-skinned face completely unjudging of their new relationship.

"I _like_ him," Robin emphasized, squeezing Beastboy's hand back gently. "I think that I will grow to love him in return as we get to know each other better."

"_Ohhh_!" Starfire squealed, clapping her hands excitedly where she hovered a few feet above the floor. "Have you made _the love_ yet?"

"_Star_!" Beastboy yelped in protest, his green-skinned cheeks darkening into a deep, dark mossy-green color at the same time that Robin flushed a deep shade of red in embarrassment.

"Is not it polite to ask?" she asked in confusion at their response. "On Tamaran it is most common, and an honor to be asked after you form a pair with another in marriage."

Robin made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, his fingers contracting around the other man's hand tightly.

"We are _not_ married, Starfire," Robin said firmly. "We are… _Courting_. And, no, your question is not polite on earth. It is both personal and invasive. What happens sexually in a relationship is between those involved in the relationship only."

"Oh. I am.. sorry?"

"Thanks, but, I'd rather not discuss this anymore right now. Can we please just eat breakfast together?"

All of them nodded, taking their seats, and Robin smiled as he held Beastboy's hand with his atop the table as they ate, him the pancakes, and Beastboy tofu eggs and bacon, relieved at the lack of animosity from the other Titan's at their announcement.

* * *

><p>"Robin?"<p>

The boy-hero and leader turned around from performing his usual workout to see Cyborg standing in the doorway to the large room.

Beastboy had said that he had to work on something in his room, and that, as much as he loved to watch Robin sweat, which had produced a blush to rival that of a virgin nun in a brothel on his boyfriend's face, he could come and join him after he was done training.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

"Is this about Beastboy and I?"

"Not really. Kinda. Why didn't you tell me that you were.. you know?…"

Robin arched his black brows expressively, shaking his head slightly in surprise at the question.

"Gay?"

"Yeah.. That."

"It's not really like I was excluding you, Cyborg. I hadn't told anyone here how I am until Beastboy, and I'm sure you know why. I'm tired of being judged by people for how I choose to love rather then the things that I can do to help them. My being gay does not effect my abilities, or Beastboy's, and it's cruel and unfair that people should think that it does."

"I know that, Robin, I do, I just.. I thought that we were friends.."

Robin blinked, looking surprised again. "We are friends, Cy."

"Then why don't I feel that way?" he asked him softly, and Robin thought that he looked slightly sad and hurt as they stared at each other. "Obviously this is a big part of who you are, but you just chose not to tell me, tell any of us, about it. To me, that doesn't seem like something that a friend would do, Robin."

"I'm sorry, Cyborg," Robin said quietly, swallowing audibly as his eyes suddenly swam with unshed tears behind his mask where the other man couldn't see them. "This isn't easy for me to talk about.. I've always known how I felt, but to share it with others, I.. It's difficult.. so difficult.."

"Hey.. It's okay, Robin.. Consider the subject dropped."

"Thanks."

"Of course. So, where's Beastboy?"

"In his room. He said that he had something to work on and that I could join him later after I finished my workout. Which I guess I have. Want to come with me?"

"Sure, I suppose so."

The two of them left the room together, walking in comfortable silence to Beastboy's room.


	4. Chapter 3 I Want Honesty

**Thank You for your reviews! : **

**Kichy-chan (~SilverEars~ giggles at her antics, grinning widely :)), **

**The Great Imaginer Zuzume (Sure I did. :) And, just because you said that, you can have this one to! :)),**

**Author's Note :  
><strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to **The Great Imaginer Zuzume as well, because _I_ said so! :)****

****~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>**

**Chapter 3 I Want Honesty**

Robin lay curled against Beastboy's side in the large bed that his new boyfriend had made out of his dismantled bunk bed while he had been working out earlier, snuggling closer to him with a smile.

Then he lifted his hand up from where his arm had been slung across the other man's lower-belly, running his fingers down in a gentle-caress from Beastboy's left cheek to his collarbone, enjoying his soft sigh of obvious pleasure in response, surprised at himself, but unable to stop his next actions as he slid his hand beneath Beastboy's plain white button-up t-shirt where several buttons were undone at the neck, stroking the bare, green skin beneath briefly before his fingers moved to toy with a darker-green nipple, tugging on it and rolling it between his fingers gently, feeling it stiffen in reaction quickly as a low-moan escaped Beastboy.

"_Robin_!" he gasped out as he arched his back into the touch, his voice sounding choked with his sudden lust. "_Oh god_… _Don't stop_!"

Robin tugged harder, surprised, but pleased, when a low-growl escaped Beastboy's throat, watching his hips buck violently upward in response, tugging on the nipple again in the same manner that he had the second time.

"_No_!" Beastboy gasped now, trembling as his eyes dilated instantly at his actions. "_Robin_.. If you're not ready for this, then you must stop. My control is slipping.. Fast…"

Robin let go of his nipple reluctantly, sounding disappointed as he spoke quietly.

"You mean we can't just lie here and.. touch? Explore each other?"

"I would love nothing more, baby, but.. My body probably won't give me the choice.. They don't call me Beastboy for nothing. So far I've managed to restrain my animal urges, but having you here with me, like this.. Knowing that you want me, that you're willing… It makes it so much more difficult.."

Robin shivered against Beastboy's side, a soft sound of want escaping him at his words, trembling as he took hold of the other man's left wrist, moving it down so that it touched Robin's right hip, smiling inwardly in triumph when the dark-green hand curled around his hipbone tightly in obvious reflex response.

"I am willing, Beastboy.. _So willing_.. I want you to love me.."

"_Now_?" Beastboy asked him, his green eyes widening in shock as he looked over at him.

"Yes, now.." Robin whispered, turning his face away as he spoke even as he pleaded with him to do it. "Please.."

Beastboy sighed, the sound like a feather drifting through the air, placing a gentle hand under Robin's chin to turn his face back to look at him tenderly.

"Are you sure, sweet Robin? I don't want you to just jump into this before you're ready for it. And.. I don't want to share my virginity with someone who's not committed to a relationship with me."

"I am committed, Beastboy. I can't say 'I love you' yet, but.. That's only because I don't wish to lie to you about the depth of my feeling for you. When I say it.. I want it to be true. Fully and completely. I feel bad, but.. I just don't know yet. I'm sorry.."

"Don't apologize, Sweetheart. I want you to be honest with me about how you feel. Always. When you can tell me that you love me, and be completely honest about it, then we'll take this further, not before, okay?"

"Alright.." Robin sighed, snuggling closer to Beastboy in the large bed, laying his head down on his chest happily. "Goodnight, Beastboy.."

"Goodnight, Robin baby.. I love you."


	5. Chapter 4 I Love You

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Kichy-chan - *laughs* I liked your review a lot. :) It was nice. :) Yep, the next chapter will probably be the one with the smex. lol. :)**

**The Great Imaginer Zuzume - *smiles* lol. Nope, no shape shifting smex. I promise. :) **

**Author's Note :**

** Sorry about the cliff-hanger, but, if I hadn't done that, there would have been no update today, 'cause you know what's gonna happen next! ;)**

** ~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 4 I Love You**

"Hello, father," Robin said, looking at the image of Batman on the large screen in Titian's Tower. "The others are all out at the moment, so I thought I'd call you since it's been a while."

"I'm glad you called. I miss you, my son."

Robin swallowed, feeling his throat tighten at Bruce Wayne's words.

"I.. I miss you, too, daddy.. What did the League say about my disappearance?"

"Nothing, Robbie. They asked after you, of course. You're very talented, and they know it. I told them a half-truth, that you had decided to move out of my home because you thought that it was time. I mentioned nothing of your search for a Mate. How goes that, by the way?"

Robin smiled, and his face lit up like it hadn't since he was a young boy, surprising Bruce with the force of his obvious happiness.

"Well, I think. I've met someone. I.. I think I love him, but.. I am not certain yet. He is wonderful, father.. So kind, and gentle.. So loving."

"I see. Does he love you, Robin?"

"Yes," he answered him with a nod and another illuminating smile. "Very much. He has been so patient with me.. So understanding.."

"Of course. Have you and he?…" Bruce asked, trailing off suggestively.

"Huh?" Robin began in confusion, his cheekbones flushing a deep-pink in embarrassment when he comprehended the question. "_Oh_! Oh no, no.. Not- Not yet, father.. He says that he will not until I can tell him that I love him in return, and mean it entirely. Truthfully. Neither of us have ever… With anyone…"

"I see. Well, when you do, be careful, Robbie.. Promise me that you'll use protection? Please?"

Robin gasped softly, his eyes widening behind his mask, while his face became even redder at his father's request.

"I.. I will.. I promise, daddy.-" Robin's communicator went off just then, one of the other Titan's obviously calling for back-up. "_Oh_! I have to go. The Team needs me. I'll try to call again soon."

"Of course. Good luck, Robbie. I love you, my son."

"I love you, too, daddy. Bye."

"Bye."

The screen shut off with a soft hum, and Robin left the Tower quickly to go to the aid of the other four members of his Team.

* * *

><p>When Robin finally caught up to the other Titan's, they were at the pizza place where they usually hung out, but there was no pizza.<p>

Cyborg and Starfire were fighting a large group of Slade's robots, while Raven was crouched behind a table that was slanted on its side as though someone had shoved it over violently.

There was no sign of Beastboy.

Robin took this all in with one glance as he ran to help his Team Mates, Cy, Star and him destroying the last of the bots quickly.

"Starfire," Robin panted, out of breath. "Report. Is anyone hurt?"

Starfire nodded, pointing to Raven in silence, so Robin went over to her quickly in concern, gasping softly in shock when he saw Beastboy lying beside her on his back with his eyes closed, kneeling at his side, fearful for his new boyfriend.

"What happened? Is he alright, Ray?"

"That table hit him," Raven explained to him, nodding toward the table that they had been hiding behind from the robots. "It was moving rather fast, and he had no time to get out of the way. I put him to sleep to keep him calm. I don't think it's too serious, but I believe he has at least one broken rib. I heard the crack when the table struck his left side as I fought beside him."

"We need to get him back to the Tower."

"I'll take him myself," Raven rasped in reply.

"But.. I want to be with him when he wakes."

"You will be. You can help Cyborg and Starfire finish cleaning up here, and by the time you get back, I'll have him settled in his.. I mean, _your_ room. I'll wait for you to be there before I bring him out of it. That way he'll be more likely to stay calm and not hurt himself further accidentally."

"But, Ray.."

"_Robin_."

"Yeah?"

"I will guard him with my life. That's a promise."

Robin sighed, but Raven saw a small smile curve his lips in response.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Robin was kneeling beside the bed that he and Beastboy always slept in together now, watching the other man's face intently as Raven brought him out of the trance before withdrawing out of hearing distance respectfully, but staying in the room just in case Beastboy would start to freak out.<p>

Beastboy's eyelashes fluttered for a moment before his lids opened fully to reveal his beautiful green eyes, his dark-green lips curving into a smile as he turned his head to look at Robin.

"Hey, Robin baby," he said, confusion clear in his eyes. "Why are you on the floor? Shouldn't you be up here with me?"

"No. I.. I can't. You were hurt, Beastboy. I shouldn't jostle you. At least one of your ribs may be broken.."

"Is that all?"

"_Is that all_?" Robin repeated incredulously, his voice rising slightly with his anxiety as his usual calm fled with Beastboy's response. "_You're hurt_! When I saw you lying there.. I was _so fucking scared_ that I couldn't _breathe_! And you say, "Is that all?" Oh god.."

"Hey, hey.." Beastboy tried to soothe him, pulling him closer gently with one arm so that Robin's forehead rested against his chest, carding his fingers through the thick, soft black hair on the back of his head, stroking the strands with obvious love and tenderness. "It's alright, Robin. Trust me, love, because I would never lie to you, baby. _It's not a big deal_. All that I have to do is shift into one of my forms that has no bones, then shift back to what I call my primary-form, or my partially-human body, what I look like most of the time. It's easy, takes no time at all, and then I'll be practically good as new again."

"What do you mean, "Practically?"" Robin muttered suspiciously against his chest, causing Beastboy to smile his familiar one-fanged smile at his boyfriend's continued concern for him, however unnecessary it was.

"There will be some lingering soreness, but it will pass quickly. My animal DNA makes me stronger, easily able to bear more pain then most humans can. That doesen't mean that I _like _to be hurt, but it does help when I am. I'll be out of bed in no time; up and working out in the weight room again. Or perhaps in bed?" Beastboy joked, waggling his eyebrows teasingly when Robin lifted his head to look up at him, smiling the adorable one-fanged smile again that never failed to make Robin's heart beat faster in his chest, thrumming like the wings of the small bird that he had been named for.

Robin couldn't have stopped what happened next.

It just bubbled up within him and slipped out of his lips from deep inside when he burst out laughing suddenly, clutching at his heaving sides as he laughed, the sound only slightly hysterical and strained with what Beastboy assumed was Robin's lingering tension from his fear for Beastboy's life.

"O-Oh.. _Oh, g-gods, Beastboy_.. You.. Y-You- _I love you_!"


	6. Chapter 5 Putting The Mask Away

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever, Kichy-chan, **

**The Great Imaginer Zuzume (thanks for the corrections. :) I'll fix them now),**

**XXCrazyWriter96XX (Here's the Next chapter! Enjoy! :)),**

**kate (Here's chapter six! :))**

**Author's Note :**

**This chapter is _Fondly__ Dedicated_ to **XXCrazyWriter96XX**, though all of you are AMAZING for loving my story so much! :)**

**I hope you enjoy this! It's pretty awsome, in my opinion, especially considering _all_ of it was written and typed yesterday and this morning! :) Tell me I did good for pushing myself for you guys?.. :) **

** ~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 5 Putting The Mask Away**

Beastboy's green eyes widened, his lips forming a small round o of surprise and wonderment as he stared across the space between him and Robin, his eyes softening with his obvious love for the other boy as he smiled, reaching out to draw an equally stunned, speechless Robin closer by the chin with a gentle hand, pressing his lips against his, enjoying how his whole body relaxed, picturing his wide eyes fluttering closed after a moment behind his mask as he submitted himself to Beastboy's kiss with a shiver of obvious enjoyment.

Beastboy was surprised again when Robin moaned softly against his mouth, being careful not to put pressure on his injured chest as he twined his arms around Beastboy's neck, opening to allow Beastboy's tongue entrance with a quiet whimper, stunned when he felt Robin's hips rolling in a circle as they pushed down against his unconsciously, silently speaking of Robin's physical need for him.

Beastboy ended the kiss reluctantly, his eyes deep green with his seriousness as he stared up into Robin's orbs, wrapping his left arm around his lower back tenderly, raising his right hand up to touch his leader's left cheek with gentle fingertips as he spoke quietly.

"Are you really ready, Robin? I'm willing to wait as long as necessary for you to feel comfortable with me this way."

Robin groaned in vexation, pressing his hips harder against Beastboy's hips to let him know how serious he was about this.

"Beastboy, _please_.. It would be impossible for me to be anymore comfortable then I am with you right now. I mean… my cock is touching yours, for goodness sakes. I _want_ you! I_ need _you! I _love _you! How can I prove it to you? What can I do?"

"_Shh_, relax.." Beastboy said soothingly, rubbing his back between his shoulder blades with the hand that held him close, loosening his tense muscles as he kissed his right cheek, lingering over the kiss to let him know that he meant his next words completely. "You don't have to do anything, Robin baby. I trust your word without question."

"But.." Robin said hesitantly, clearly still thinking for a moment more about what to say to him. "I'll prove it to you, anyway. I need to go call my father back and let him know that we're all okay, but I.. Come to my room tonight. Please? I want you to."

"I'll be there, my Robin," he answered solemnly, realizing how much of a leap of trust it was for Robin to invite another into his room, his sanctuary, as none of the Titan's had ever been inside the personal areas of his apartment, only the ones where he worked on their mission strategies. "That's a promise."

* * *

><p>Beastboy entered Robin's room later that night after having knocked, looking around, stopping in his tracks, his green eyes going round and wide, stunned into immobility as his curious gaze landed on Robin where he stood beside his bed looking at him calmly.<p>

The raven haired boy was clearly just fresh from the shower, clad only in a white, extra long button-up dress shirt that was only halfway buttoned, revealing his upper chest, but modestly covering his groin and butt entirely, and his mask.

The shirt was damp, clinging to Robin's slight curves in places, his wet hair actually curling a little where it draped down over his neck attractively absent it's usual styling gel, the ends of the dark locks dripping water, as were his long, gleaming alabaster legs, surprised to see that they were completely absent hair, or even stubble, which there would have been if he had shaved it away.

He must have another way of doing it.

Robin smiled inwardly at Beastboy's clear appreciation for his body, especially his interest in his legs, but he felt emotionally shaky as he lifted his left hand, his fingers trembling visibly to his annoyance as he crooked one beckoningly, requesting without words that Beastboy come closer.

Beastboy was surprised at Robin's gesture, seeing how his normally controlled hands shook with nerves, but he stepped closer, his dark green lips parting involuntarily as Robin reached out to pull him closer with his trembling arms 'till he was pressed tightly against his wet, partially bared chest, confused when he lifted Beastboy's hands up with his to place them against either side of his face, realizing why he was so uncertain with his next softly spoken words.

"Take it off.. Please."

"Your shirt?.." Beastboy questioned him, wondering if he actually meant what he thought he did by that.

"No," Robin explained, shuddering against him slightly, taking a deep breath to calm himself, his heart racing in his chest as he shook his head slowly. "My.. My mask. No one but my father has ever seen my eyes. Letting you do this is… the strongest proof that I can think of to say I trust you, with my whole heart. When I saw you there earlier.. lying hurt beside Raven, I was so.. _terrified_.. that my heart stopped beating in my chest for what felt like a lifetime. I was scared for you, so much, and for me, too, because I.. I don't want to lose you, _ever_! I _need_ you, _want_ you, so much.. I want to spend my life with you, Beastboy. It took me a while to understand what it was that I was feeling toward you, probably longer then it should have taken, and I'm sorry for it, but I.. I just _needed_ to be sure, because.. I don't want to hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt you.. Any of you, but.. You've been so kind to me, and.. you understand the things that I feel, that I need.. because you feel them, need them, too.. I just.. I love you, Beastboy. I don't know how else to say it, to describe this feeling inside me.. I.. There _isn't_ another way to do so. I _love_ you."

Beastboy gasped softly at his boyfriend's explanation, his face flushing as his lips curved into a smile, moving his hands up to the back of Robin's head, drawing him into a deep, loving kiss while his fingers started to work on the thin, but strong, almost invisible ties that fastened his mask over his eyes, finally drawing it away from his face gently and laying it down on the nearby bedside table without ever lessening the intensity of their kiss.

When he finally ended the contact of their mouths reluctantly, pulling back from the kiss to look at Robin's slightly red face, he waited, breathless with anticipation, his heart stuttering in his chest as his leader's dark, full lashes fluttered against his fine-china cheekbones, opening slowly.. gasping softly when the sexiest set of baby-blue eyes that he had ever seen were revealed to him for the first time, feeling his heart, and his cock, jump in instant response.

Gods, he thought weakly as his knees quivered, almost causing him to fall at Robin's feet, the other male might be the Submissive in their relationship, but those eyes.. Those eyes had the power to make Beastboy Robin's helpless Slave Boy..

Something that he would _not_ be telling him at this time.

"Beastboy?.." Robin spoke up, his expression concerned and uneasy as he shifted his body unconsciously, nervously. "Are you okay? What is it?"

"It's your eyes.. They're so beautiful.. Like sapphires, or stars.. I'm.. I am _so hard_ right now.." he admitted, looking embarrassed at his obvious physical reaction as he bit his lower lip between his teeth briefly.

He was glad that he had spoken of his feelings however, because Robin flushed further and smiled, ducking his head a little, seeming to become more confident now as he held out his right hand to Beastboy, his eyes flashing with joy when he placed his hand in his, a tremor traveling through him as he watched Robin lick his lips with obvious nerves before speaking softly.

"Will you.. come to bed with me, Beastboy? Please?.."

"_Always_, my Robin. My Love. It is my _honor_ to share your bed, and your heart."

"As it is mine to share yours."

Beastboy drew back the covers of the bed do that Robin could slip beneath their comforting coolness, surprised to find that the sheets beneath were fine black silk, removing his uniform so that all he wore was his boxers, climbing into the bed beside Robin, drawing him close beneath the blankets to kiss his unturned face tenderly before finally taking his lips with his lovingly.

Robin _melted_, relaxing against him with a soft sigh, followed by a low moan as he arched his back, pushing himself closer against Beastboy, so he smiled against his mouth, deepening the kiss, his hot tongue moving inside his mouth insistently to taste the sweet essence of Robin as his green fingers quickly undid the remaining buttons on his shirt, drawing it off of his body slowly, tossing it away to the bottom of the bed before his hands descended to touch Robin's chest, rolling him beneath him as he broke the kiss now, starting to roll and caress, rubbing Robin's tight, dusky-pink nipples with the rough pads of his thumbs.

Robin gasped softly, his whole body quivering at the touch, his eyes closing as a loud, long and low moan escaped him at his boyfriend's actions, his lips opening and closing repeatedly with his soft sounds of pleasure, which would have amused Beastboy immensely, except that the noises that he was making were so _hot_, making Beastboy impossibly harder as he Masterfully played Robin's body like an instrument, drawing forth all the right tones from his throat, making a beautiful song of love with him.

"_Beastboy_!" Robin moaned, his head thrashing a little on the black silk pillows, scattering water droplets across them from his still-damp hair, visibly trembling as he arched into his touch helplessly. "_Please_! _Need you_.. _Touch me_!"

Beastboy shuddered, nodding, one thumb still toying with Robin's left nipple as his other hand slipped beneath the blankets and sheets, moving along Robin's naked, shaking body, feeling him jolt with pleasure when he finally reached his groin, whining softly as he explored him there, shocked to find that this area was also completely hairless, enjoying the silken smoothness as he touched him there in every nook and cranny before finally taking hold of Robin's stiff cock, stroking it gently along the full length.

"_Beastboy_!" Robin cried out, his baby blue eyes flying open quickly, making Beastboy shudder again with the amazing power that they held over him as he stared up at him. "_Unghhh, please! Need you inside me, please_!"

"Okay.." Beastboy said quietly with a nod. "Where are your?.."

"Everything's in the drawer, there," Robin panted, his eyes flicking to the bedside table briefly and then up to Beastboy's once more.

"Alright."

Beastboy opened the drawer, digging around in it with one hand to find a tube of lubrication and an unopened pack of condoms, his mind slightly boggled by all the different kinds of lube Robin had as he opened the pack and took one out, but he brushed off his irrational jealous thoughts when Robin smiled up at him, saying jokingly, "I take my wanking seriously.."

Beastboy nodded, pushing the covers down to reveal Robin's body to his gaze, spreading his gorgeous thighs with his hands, licking his lips unconsciously with quick, darting flicks of his tongue like a snake tasted the air as he stared at Robin's small, tight pink hole intensely, moving his eyes away when he felt Robin's thighs tense beneath his hands, knowing that he was making him feel a little emotionally uncomfortable, venerable.

"Sorry, baby.." he apologized sincerely. "It's the whole inner animal thing. You're just so fucking _hot_.."

"_Mmm_.. It's okay.." Robin hummed softly, almost purring as Beastboy started to prepare him, only wincing once as his fingers began to spread him open gently, lovingly. "I love everything about you, even that.. Your animal intensity makes me _hard_.."

Beastboy groaned and shuddered at his words, adding a forth finger within him, relieved when he felt Robin's tightness yield to him quickly, knowing that he couldn't handle much more of this torment.

"Are you ready for me, Robin Love?" he asked him softly as he stared down into his beautifully shining blue eyes, though he already knew the answer that he would give to him in reply.

"Yes, yes.. I am, _so ready_! _Please_! Come inside me, my Heart.."

Beastboy nodded, slipping out of his boxers beneath the sheets, tossing them away to lay with Robin's shirt, thinking that it might be easier on Robin's nerves if he didn't actually see the size of Beastboy's hard cock until it was all over, opening the condom and slipping it onto himself quickly, then slicking up the length before rising up above Robin in a position of clear Dominance, pinning his arms to the bed with his hands by the wrists gently, holding his body still with his as he pressed himself against the opening to his body, pushing into him slowly until he was fully joined to the boy beneath him.

Robin cried out, gasping at the pleasure and pain he felt at being so full, so possessed, the pain ebbing quickly as the tide of pleasure rolled over it aggressively, completely swallowing it within itself when Beastboy began to move, driving Robin's body wild as he pierced his flesh with his deeply, rocking his hips fiercely as he made love to him, using their physical joining to bring them both pleasure and joy.

It was over sooner then they both would have liked, but whether that was caused by their inexperience, or Beastboy's Dominate, Masterful strokes within him, Robin couldn't have said.

All he knew was that they came together, Beastboy slumping down over him with a final soft growl that rumbled from his chest to Robin's where they touched, still buried inside Robin deeply between his thighs, purring quietly in truth, like a giant cat, a lion, maybe, as he kissed Robin gently on the mouth, whispering in his ear playfully.

"You might have to begin calling me Beastman, now, my Love.."

"_Mmm_…" Robin hummed with obvious contentment beneath him. "You'll always be my man. No matter what anyone else calls you."

Beastboy grinned, revealing one fang briefly before he kissed Robin again, deeper and longer this time before pulling back to stare down into his eyes.

"I love you, my Robin."

"I love you, too. ..Beastman."


	7. Chapter 7 Getting To Know You Part One

**Thank You for your review! :**

**princesstinkerbell45 (I'm glad that you like it! Here's some more! :))**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 6 Getting To Know You Part One**

Robin woke up the next morning with a happy sigh, stretching his whole body with a soft groan before shifting closer to Beastboy, cuddling back against his warm, naked body with his own equally naked one, shivering and making a quiet sound of pleasure when the man's arms wrapped around his waist tightly, pulling him back closer against him where they were spooning in the bed.

Beastboy smiled, brushing the dark hair back from Robin's forehead gently, before pressing a tender kiss there, then to his lips lovingly.

"_Mmmm_.." he almost purred when he pulled back from the kiss reluctantly. "Good morning, Robin. A _very_ good morning.."

"Good morning, Beastboy," Robin murmured softly, his cheeks flushing pink at the other male's slightly suggestive tone. "What should we do today?"

"Well, unless we're needed in the city, of course, I thought that we could stay in bed all day and.. get to know each other's bodies more.. intimately?.."

"_Hmmm_.. Sounds like a wonderful idea to me.."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Robin lay sprawled out on his back on top of the black silk sheets, his alabaster skin slick with sweat, panting harshly and staring at the ceiling while Beastboy explored his body thoroughly, driving him wild with his tender touches, his thighs quivering slightly in reaction when his boyfriend spread his long, hairless legs open wider gently.<p>

"_Mmmm, Robin_.." Beastboy nearly moaned the words as he drew his lover's thick, musky scent into his open mouth, the smell of his sweat and pleasure turning him on ever more.

"You smell _so good_.. Do you mind if I taste you, or is that too familiar for how long we've been together?"

"Taste me?.." Robin repeated in confusion. "What're you?.. _Ohhhh_!"

Robin jolted, nearly coming out of his skin when he felt Beastboy's hot, wet tongue suddenly swiping over his exposed hole repeatedly, tasting him, a strangled cry of intense pleasure escaping his throat when it did a little twirling maneuver that made his toes curl down tight as his belly clenched instantly at the slick, almost sloppy sound that it made with the action before slipping _inside_ him, stabbing almost aggressively in and out of his body repeatedly, his hands flying up to grip the solid wooden headboard above his head tightly in mindless response, just needing something to hold onto to make him feel more secure in a world that was suddenly spinning delightfully, amazingly out of his control, deciding before his brain's thinking powers completely derailed that being in control all the time was overrated anyway…

"_Uhhhh, Beastboy_!" Robin moaned, his head thrashing on the pillows, actually screaming loudly when his boyfriend shoved his limp, unresisting legs up and back out of the way, holding them there securely to give himself better access to the tight, but unresisting portal to Robin's eager, gorgeous body.

"_Oh god, oh god, oh god.. Please, don't stop! Unghhhh_!"

Beastboy smiled inwardly, immensely pleased with himself when Robin shuddered under his hands and tongue, the heavy scent of his pleasure thickening in the air as he climaxed hard and fast, feeling him trembling, only stopping the movements of his tongue and pulling back to let Robin's rubbery-feeling legs fall back to the mattress when he whined softly in the back of his throat, clearly oversensitive and slightly uncomfortable as he shook with his lingering arousal.

"So.." Beastboy teased his boyfriend playfully, moving up to lie beside him and kiss his lips briefly. "Clearly you have no problem with rimming?.."

Robin laughed softly, unable to move much at all as he shook with the after effects of the intensity of the experience.

"Fuck, no. That was amazing.. brilliant.."


	8. Chapter 8 Getting To Know You Part Two

**Thank You for your reviews!:**

**MailxJeevasxFTW, Kichy-chan, TearfullPixie, princesstinkerbell45, Ex Mentis**

**Author's Note: To **princesstinkerbell45**: Yes, I'm sure they'll get married at some point in the future. :)  
><strong>

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 7 Getting To Know You Part Two**

Beastboy smirked when Robin's blue eyes went big and round when he stared at his boyfriend's hard cock with awe, and perhaps a little shock in his eyes.

Beastboy was reclining on his back on their bed in what used to be Robin's private chambers, the other boy having been touching and exploring the green skin of his body curiously until the subject of discussion was revealed to his blue eyed gaze.

Now it was their chambers.

"My god.." Robin said softly as he stared, unable to pull his eyes away from the sight. "It's a beast. It's hard to believe that it actually fits inside me.."

"_Mmmm_.." Beastboy hummed, obviously lazy with contentment. "Want me to prove that it does, again?"

"Um, no, that's.. I mean, I would, but I'm.. kinda sore, so.. Um, maybe tomorrow…"

"Sure, Love. Whatever you want."

"Can we just snuggle?.."

Beastboy nodded with a smile, opening his arms to Robin and drawing him close against his side atop the black silk sheets.

"Sure. Snuggling is nice, Robin baby.."

Robin smiled, yawning quietly as he curled up in Beastboy's embrace with a soft sigh of happiness.

"Love you.."

"I love you, too, Robin."


	9. Epilogue The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry about the delay, but I've been sorta pretty busy, so.. But, anyway, here's your update! :)**

**I'm ending this fic now for two reasons.**

**One: I hope to soon have a job. Then I won't have as much time to write as I do now, which is why I need to get the count of my active fics down to a manageable level, perhaps two or three.**

**Two: I just don't have any motivation for this fic anymore, and forcing myself to write the next chapter dampens the quality of the work, and that's not fair to you, the faithful readers. **

**So, I'm sorry, but, this is the end. I at least hope that you like _how_ I ended it, if not the fact that I did. :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Epilogue The Visitor**

"Father," Robin stated in obvious surprise. "You came all the way from Gotham to see me?"

"Yes," Bruce Wayne answered him with a smile. "You, your team, and most especially this boyfriend of yours."

"Um, yeah.. Alright," Robin said, rubbing the back of his own neck with his left hand as a slight blush colored his cheeks. "I'll um, show you around the Tower…"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>"So, Beastboy," Bruce said to the man when Robin quit stalling and finally took him to where Beastboy was in the tower. "Have you been taking good care of my son?"<p>

"Oh, yes, sir," Beastboy said respectfully, smiling at Robin where he stood nestled against his side like a barnacle, Robin's face red and flushed with embarrassment at the discussion's topic. "Very good care. We all have, the team, I mean. I love him, sir."

"That's good, son. That's all I wanted to hear. Robin's a good boy. He deserves another good boy to care for him. I can see that you are good, and good to him."

"Thank you, sir."


End file.
